Irritating
by theblacksheepofeverything
Summary: Syaoran is not on Sakura's good side, or is he? With all that has happened with them, can Sakura still love Syaoran? I'm not good with summaries so please read and review! This is my first published story :


**Authors Note:** Hey guys :) This is the first story of mine that I had the guts to published, so whatever you're thinking please review. I don't mind criticism but please just don't put any curse words just to prove a point, okay?

**Disclaimer**: The whole characters are not mine :| Though I wish.. Anyway the plot is, so go read! :D

..

* * *

You know what's irritating?

**His face.**

His pinkish lips that always curved into a grin, his amber eyes with golden flecks, his messy chestnut hair that I would really like to ru-

No! I should not think of it like that! He is not the simple irritating guy, he is like the **Superior Boss of Irritating Guys All Over The World.** And they must have a group called I.G (Irritating Guys) or if they don't have a group there must be a book of **How to irritate women to bones 101** and the author will be none other than the **Superior Boss **himself.

Gosh.

Why did I have blurted it out a few minutes ago? Why can't my stupid stupid body won't cooperate with me? I mean why would I have a body that acts on it's own and won't do as I told? Don't take me wrong, I really love my stupid- I mean, athletic and petite body. But it's just that sometimes it won't cooperate with me!

And that few moments when my body has a mind of it's own just have to happen a few minutes ago. The superior boss' face a few minutes ago was really really, I mean really IRRITATING.

Okay, I keep telling you guys that I hate what happened to me a few minutes ago, and I know you guys are already itching to know what my stupid body did, so I'll tell you:

_Flashback:_

_I was happily humming while walking to my homeroom when I saw the **Superior Boss** himself walking towards me. I quickly quicken my pace in the direction of our homeroom. I was nearing the door when suddenly there's a hand that held me at my right arm._

_"Don't touch me Li!" I spat coldly while quickly releasing his hold of me. I dusted my right arm for invisible germs that might cause me to get sick._

_"I just need to talk to you, and don't worry after this I won't touch you in any way you don't like" He said, winking and grinning like a dog. _(A/N:Only on Sakura's P.O.V that Syaoran looked like a dog, because he would never look like one, he's too cute!)

_"Eew Li! Getting perverted much?" I said making a disgusted face._

_"Please Sakura, can I just talk to you for a minute?" Syaoran said pouting his lips and making puppy dog eyes._

_"Okay, okay. What is it?" I said as I let my arms hold my small waist protectively._

_"What do you really think of me?" He said seriously._

_Thinking of a lie fast I said, "I think you're an insolent bastard who don't care if you're actions hurt other people"_

_After I said that, I cringed inwardly, regretting what I just said but kept a composed face._

_His face became gloomy in an instant after hearing what I said. "Oh, okay then. I guess I really don't have a chance with you" He whispered the last part which I still hadn't heard because he walked away slowly after that._

_"No you're not. It's just that your irritatingly handsome that it makes me lose confidence in front of you" I whispered not so lowly that Syaoran stopped in his tracks and turned towards me with a shocked face._

_"What did you say?" He said, a grin appearing slowly in his face._

_"No- nothing!" I denied quickly._

_"No, you just said something. I heard it loud and clear" he said while his grin became bigger and bigger if it's able to._

_"Well, maybe you are deaf because I clearly know I hadn't said anything" I denied again, I wanted to run out of there in an instant and punch myself from having this body who I can't even control._

_"I know I'm not deaf because I clearly heard what you just said"_

_-Bbrriinngg-_

_"Oh, there's the bell! I hope to never see you again Syao- I mean Li-kun!" I yelled as I dashed off to my homeroom._

_When I look back, I saw Syaora- I mean, Li's retreating body while shaking his head. He is clearly laughing._

_Ugh._

_Is he laughing at my clumsiness?_

_Damn that guy! I thought as I sat in my seat._

So here I am, with my head on my desk, regretting what I just did and hoping **the Superior Boss **have short term memory. I really hate Syaoran- Aaaggh! Li-kun! You know why? Because I hate people who think their business is to meddle with other people's business **and **annoy the hell out of someone without making an effort.

* * *

_Flashback:_

**_2nd day of school, election for class officers, 8:25 am_**

_"Ok class, today we would elect class officers. Just say the name of the person you would like to elect and I would write it on the board so you guys can vote on whose responsibility it would be. Okay?" Terada-sensei said._

_"Hai" chorused the whole class (except the teacher of course, i mean, it would be really funny if he would answer too xD)_

_"The election for class president is now open, elect wisely"_

_A girl with cute pigtails raised her hand, "Sir, I want to elect Kinomoto Sakura"_

_My eyes went wide as saucers and due to my shock, I yelled "WHAT?"_

_The whole class quieted down, or the girls started giggling while the guys started snickering. "Sorry, Terada-sensei. I'll try and keep it to myself" I said, my head bowed down from shame. Terada-sensei looked mad but quickly composed himself and kept a poker face. "I do hope it won't happen again Kinomoto-san" Terada-sensei said in a stern voice. "Hai" I murmured._

_After Terada-sensei focused on calling the other students for who they want to elect, I quickly looked to my right and quietly called Chiharu, the girl with cute pigtails._

_"Chiharu-chan. Psst. Chiharu-chan" I whispered._

_"Sa-ku-ra, she won't hear you" a deep and sexy voice said from behind me. I looked back and saw my classmate since last year. A very annoying but still cute guy. Let's just keep it to ourselves, shall we?_

_"What makes you think that?" I whispered in a cold voice. Yeah, outside I want him to think I hate him because I want to show him that I'm not like those slutty girls who only want not like guys because of their popularity and not because of what the guy really is._

_"Because she's preoccupied rejoicing right now to even hear your whispers" said Syaoran, gesturing at Chiharu whose really rejoicing by doing a quick victory dance._

_"Chiharu-chan" I said in a louder but still quiet voice. _(A/N: weird huh?)_ She heard me because she looked at me, grinning widely and holding out a peace sign._

_I scribbled something on the paper at my desk and passed it to Chiharu._

**_Why did you vote me?_**

_She scribbled something then she passed it to me. Before I could read it, Terada-sensei called my attention. "Ehem, Kinomoto-san?"_

_"What is it sensei?" I asked politely._

_"So, you really aren't paying attention" said Terada-sensei, crossing his arms in front of him._

_"Sensei I really was paying attention. I was just distracted because.. ano.. because I heard the birds singing!" I quickly came up with a lie. "I hope he won't know it's a lie" I thought._

_"Oh, you do? Then, what's your position in the class?"_

_"Ano, a student? Because your our teacher and we are called students." I reasoned out with a smile. Just then, everyone burst out into fits of giggle/laughter. __Terada-sensei coughed loudly that made my classmates stop or tried to stop laughing again. "Terada-sensei what's wrong? I'm right, aren't I?" I asked with an innocent face._

_"Yes, yes you are a student but you are also voted as the class president. So get yourself prepared for your speech next week"_

_"O..kay sensei" I said slowly, still processing the information I got._

_I felt a poke on my back after a few minutes, I look back and saw Li gesturing to the paper at the top of my desk. I pick it up and felt a vein appear on my temple._

**_Because she wants to .. :D_**

_I looked back again to see Li grinning at me and holding up two fingers that makes the peace sign. "Why did you erase what Chiharu-chan said?" I whispered angrily._

_"Because I want to" he said, still grinning._

_"I don't care, I want to know what she said!" I pouted angrily. He laughed lightly and said, "You won't know it, and you know? You could just elect her too." He said, winking at me in the process._

_I look at the front and saw the election is still going on. I thought for a minute and with a smirk, I raise my hand and waited for sensei to call me._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Well, I've got to admit I got something good from his meddling with people's businesses, but still! He meddled and I didn't got to know what Chiharu-chan said. Oh, and Chiharu-chan got to be our Vice President of the class, I'm so happy that day that she got mad at me and didn't notice me for an entire day.

-Bbrriinng-

Oh, it's lunch time already? Wow, time really flies if you're thinking too many things. I look at my right and saw Tomoyo getting her lunch ready. I approach her and said, "Tomo-chan at the cherry blossom tree again?" She finished getting her lunch ready and said, "Yeah, the other's are already there. Let's go!"

**Cherry blossom Trees-Lunch**

"TOMOYO-CHAN! WAIT FOR ME!" I shouted at the top of my lungs while running after Tomoyo whose heading to our cherry blossom tree. She laughed madly and shouted, "WELL, YOU'RE A SLOW POKE SAKU-CHAN!"

I felt a vein appear at my temple and then I started running with all my might towards our tree. When I reached our tree, I shouted at her, "WHOSE A SLOW POKE NOW TOMO-CHAN?" Then I grinned triumphantly and did a little victory dance.

A shadow then loomed over me, thinking it's Tomoyo-chan, I quickly grinned at the shadow. When I saw **who **the shadow was, my grin was wiped away off my face fast.

"What do you want **Li**?" I said stressing the Li out.

"Nothing 'kura-chan. And did you forget, you can call me Syaoran, even without the honorifics like you did earlier" he said grinning widely.

I looked at the tree to not find any of my friends, and where the hell is Tomoyo? I looked at him again and said, "Where the hell are my friends?"

"Oh, them? I asked them if I could talk to you alone and they left" he said joyfully.

"Hadn't we talked already?" I asked.

"Yeah, and now **I am** gonna talk and **you are **gonna listen"

I just sighed tiredly and sat near the tree trunk. Looking at him, I saw the most gorgeous amber eyes with bits of gold in it. Hey, he can't read minds right? So he won't know what I'm thinking.

" 'kura-chan you can fantasize my features after I tell you what I want to say" he said looking at me with those gorgeous eyes.

**Third P.O.V**

Sakura, seemed to awaken from her trance; she stiffen slightly then relaxed again, thinking he can't read thoughts. "Start talking NOW" Sakura said _fake _coldly.

"Okay, hmmm .. Where am I gonna start?" Syaoran asked himself. Sakura, irritated that he's taking a long time wondering where to start shouted, "Start wherever you want!"

"Oh, remember the first day of school? When I tried and tried to get your attention?"

Sakura nodded, reminiscing too back to their first day, "Yeah, it's irritating. What about it?" she asked.

Syaoran evaded her question with another question, "Remember when you were trying out to the cheer leading squad? How I made a banner that says **_"Sakura's flexible!"_**

"Hmm, yeah, it was really embarassing, what is this about? Trying to make me remember all the embarassing moments I've had all year?" She spat.

"No, I did all that because-" Syaoran got cut off when they heard a muffled voice at a distance.

_"BEGCOSH HEKJ LAVSH VVYYYOOOUUU!"_

Sakura looked around for the voice's owner but saw no one. She turned to look at Syaoran again, and saw him .. blushing?

"What were you about to say?" Sakura said, softening her voice a little.

Syaoran was shocked at first that Sakura's voice changed from being **always** I mean it, **always** cold to even a little softer. He regained his composure after a few seconds, he cleared his throat and nervously said, "Oh, that? Uhmm, what was I saying again?"

"You did all that because...?"Sakura supplied the words he was saying before they got interrupted by the unknown muffled voice.

"WellthatsonlybecauseIloveyou!" He said in one breath that Sakura didn't even understand anything.

"Slow down Syaor- Li-kun, repeat it slowly" Sakura said uneasily, because of the mistake she made **again.**

Syaoran's confidence grew when he heard Sakura's mistake and said ever so slowly and with the deepest emotion he is feeling right now, "I love you with all my heart Sakura, that's why I did all that. I can explain why you thought all those things I did for you were an embarassment for your reputation"

After hearing that, Syaoran saw many emotions swirling on Sakura's beautiful emerald eyes; anger, happiness, anxiousness, and anger again mixed with what's that?

Sakura slap Syaoran hard, and with tear-filled eyes said, "You expect me to believe that when your my NEMESIS?"

She got up and ran fast dashing off to nowhere.

Syaoran was left there looking to where her figure was last seen, with a hurt and sad expression accomodating his handsome face.

* * *

A lone figure can be seen at the top of a tall cherry blossom tree. Her long wavy auburn hair flowing with the wind, glittering emerald eyes filled with sadness and confusion. Picture perfect indeed, but she's not posing for some magazine or for a portrait.

Why? Why is he like that? Why do I find him irritatingly handsome? Why am I _irritatingly in love _with him?

She blew her bangs away from her face and started imagining things like: Syaoran and her hugging each other, Syaoran and her kissing each other senselessly, Them saying each other I love you's countless of times.

As if her imagination came to life, she once again heard the exact words Syaoran said, **_"I love you with all my heart Sakura, that's why I did all that. I can explain why you thought all those things I did for you were an embarassment for your reputation"_**

Sakura looked around the tree, trying to find the owner of messy chestnut brown hair, but instead she found a long raven haired girl with creamy white skin looking straight at her holding a sad expression.

"Sakura-chan, get down here I need to tell you something" Tomoyo said in a soft voice.

Sakura jumped down the tree and sat with her back inclined to the tree. "What is it Tomoyo-chan?" said Sakura in a tired and hoarse voice.

Tomoyo quickly hugged her friend, feeling the need to comfort her. Sakura gently pushed Tomoyo away and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she released it slowly, like releasing all the problems and worries she had.

"Tomoyo-chan have you ever over-analyze every little thing the one you love does whenever he's around you? In the end, you think that they're doing it to embarass you?" asked Sakura, her emerald eyes opening to meet wise amethyst eyes.

"If you mean, that I thought of him as the enemy of my life, then yes. It wasn't a wise idea, me the all-knowing Tomoyo doesn't know that the guy just really likes me" whispered Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan, you came here to scold me right?" Sakura asked with tears glistening in her eyes.

Tomoyo look at her then nodded. "I was, but I saw that you really regretted what you did."

"What am I suppose to do now Tomoyo-chan?"

"Say you are sorry and that you love him too" said Tomoyo with a small smile in her face.

Sakura's emerald eyes lit up with glee as she jumped to her feet. "That's right Tomoyo-chan! Really thank you Tomo-chan! You're the best best friend a girl can have!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Now, now Saku-chan. Go!" gestured Tomoyo to the direction Syaoran was.

"Oh, yeah. Bye Tomo-chan! Thank you!" shouted Sakura as she run to the direction she came from.

* * *

**Near the park**

"Oh, that's why" said the guy hiding behind the bushes. He then saw Sakura running out of the park and to the direction of the school grounds.

"Shit. I better go now or else..." He ran as fast as he can to the school grounds.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

-huff- _Where is he?_ -huff. I thought as I look around the grounds looking for a certain amber eyed boy. I saw a flash of chestnut hair running behind a tree. I silently walk to the tree to find Syaoran wheezing like there's no tomorrow.

"Syaoran-kun!" I blurted out as I patted him softly at the back so he could breathe normally.

"Kinomoto-san please don't touch me and don't call me like we are close friends" he said after he regained his breath. I was shocked that Syaoran changed his attitude towards me, maybe I hurt his feelings too much.

"I- I'm sorry Li-kun! I'm really really sorry! Have I hurt you too much?" I look at him with big emerald eyes.

Syaoran remain emotionless and with a cold voice he said, "What do you think?"

My eyes became glassy due to tears threatening to fall, I quickly looked down and covered my eyes so he won't see the tears that will fall sooner or later. I thought he's going to leave me after I hid my face from him, but I suddenly felt warm arms envelope me into a hug.

"W- Wha- What are you d- doing Li-kun?" I mumbled, looking at his face a little.

He just chuckled and hugged me tighter. After a few minutes, he said "Do you really think I would hate you? I know you too much to believe that you really hate me"

I was glad that my face were buried on his not too muscular chest, because it would really be embarassing if he saw my blushing face.

"I love you Syaoran-kun" I mumbled softly.

"Yeah, I know"

"Wait, how do you know?" I asked blushing and memories of my so-called **mistakes **came rushing back at me.

"Like I said, I know you too much" he said while thinking, _"And the conversation of you and Daidouji-san earlier confirmed my suspicions"_

"Say it, Syaoran-kun!" I said while pouting my lips.

"What?"

"You know?"

"Aah. I love you Sa-ku-ra" he said huskily.

"Slow much Syao-kun?" I said teasing him and lightly ruffling his already messy chestnut hair.

**-COUGH-**

We look up to see all of my friends and Syaoran's bestfriend, Eriol. Tomoyo had a knowing look in her eyes, Eriol was grinning like an idiot, while Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and Meiling were all trying to conceal .. a, guess what? Yeah, _a squeal_.

Syaoran groaned out loud, stood up, then grabbed Eriol to I don't know. Torture maybe? No no, that's too brutal for Syaoran-kun. Kiss Eriol? Eew, why did I ever think of that? Oh, maybe he'll just ask Eriol if they were watching us the whole time. Yeah, yeah that sounds right.

"Sakura-chan.." Uh oh, this is a problem. **The Tomoyo Disease** had activated!

Before my lovely feet can take me away from my dearest best friend/cousin, she held me firmly then squealed like there's no tomorrow. Squealing things like "Oh my gosh Sakura-chan!", "I'm gonna be a godmother!", "Oh my I gotta start making a wedding dress!", "Ohh! My dearest Sakura will look like a goddess!"

All of us are used to Tomoyo's usual antics that we just sigh everytime _The Tomoyo Disease_ starts. Well, I can perfectly guess that all of you know what _The Tomoyo Disease_ does to our best friend Tomoyo, right?

But in this case, my other best friends (Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Meiling) want me to, specify clearly the details on how Syaoran and I got together. How did I know that? Well _they_ have been staring at me with those weird twinkly eyes and following me with my every move.

"Tomoyo-chan" I said slowly, and before she can speak I continued. "Before you decide my future, can you let me breathe first?"

"Oh" then she pulled her hands away from me, letting me breathe the fresh fresh air.

_After a few minutes_

"Soo" Tomoyo said, obviously suggesting the topic I so wanted to get out of.

"Where were you guys have been?" I asked cheerily, swiftly getting out of the situation.

"Weell, just behind the bushes" said Meiling with a mischievous look on her always fiery red eyes.

"Speaking of that..what happened to the two of you before we intruded?" said Chiharu, all the while grinning widely.

'_Uh oh, can't escape now'_ I thought ruefully.

Chiharu, Meiling, and Rika has those same evil mischievous gleam in their eyes while watching me. Tomoyo, recording every moment and hiding her face behind her video cam, I know that she also have the evil evil gleam in her amethyst eyes.

_Somewhere at the school grounds_

"That's b*llsh*t!" yelled a certain amber eyed boy while glaring hardly at the not-even-cringing-in-fear Eriol. He calmly adjusted his glasses on his creamy spotless skin, then with knowing eyes glinting from his glasses.

Ever so calmly like there's no raging like bull in front of him, he spoke. "Such words are not allowed to be spoken of in our family my dear cousin"

After hearing that, Syaoran tried his best to calm himself but only managed to stop his ragged breathing. He took slow calming breathes while closing his eyes to feel the refreshing air slowly entering and exiting his lungs.

"Don't tell me the rules Hiiragizawa as if I hadn't known it since I was young" said Syaoran in a low menacing tone.

"Oh boo hoo" said Eriol while waving his hand in the air in an attempt to dismiss the topic. "Why did you bring me here cousin-dearest?"

"How long have you and your wicked girlfriend been watching us?"

"My sweet bunny poo is not wicked" Eriol said with a manly pout.

Syaoran looks like he was about to choke from the unmanliness Eriol was showing.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you're gay" commented Syaoran, successfully stifling his laughter.

"You're just saying that 'cause you like my pout" Eriol the pouted his lips, trying to look cute.

Syaoran burst out laughing, unable to hold it any longer, while Eriol sat on a bench looking at a rolling Syaoran on the grass laughing his ass off.

_After 5 minutes and 36 seconds_

"Syaoran, you definitely got the World Record for Laughing So Long Without Having Difficulty Breathing" exclaimed an amused Eriol while holding a video cam out of nowhere.

"Definitely. It's funny that The Stoic and Sarcastic Li Syaoran could laugh for hours without having trouble breathing" came in Tomoyo with the other girls following her, clapping insanely.

Syaoran looked at her wide eyed, clearly not expecting to see someone except his girly cousin who by the way continued filming the scene. Syaoran knew this because of the blinking red light coming from the top side of the camera.

Even he, knew that there was something wrong in this picture. I mean, isn't Eriol the one who always teases him when he does even the slightest embarassing thing? And isn't Daidouji-san the one who _always _carries that evil evil thing other humans, calls _video camera._

_"_Syaoran-kun" called Sakura sweetly behind Syaoran.

Syaoran turned around to see Sakura grinning mischievously while holding a banner on her right hand that read,** Syaoran the greatest laugher in the whole world.. We're proud of YOU!**, and her left hand held out a peace sign.

"Sakura, you participated in this?" asked Syaoran, hurt and betrayal dripping from his voice.

Tomoyo giggled repeatedly while trying to keep her camera hand_ (A/N: her hand the holds the camera) _steady. Eriol laughed along with Tomoyo's giggles, even doing a salute gesture towards Sakura.

Sakura looked offended and was about to defend herself when Syaoran said the words Sakura never expected him to say.

"I'm joking Sakura! Come here, I'll hug ya!" Syaoran said happily with a big grin on his face, and holding his hands out.

Sakura run happily towards Syaoran and jumped on him to give him a big warm hug. "Syaoran, you scared me there! Don't ever do that again!" Sakura said as she buried her face to Syaoran's neck in an attempt to get closer to him.

"Syaoran-san is really weird with Sakura-chan, neh?" Eriol whispered to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo giggled, "Yeah, but they make an amazing couple" she whispered back, still videotaping the two.

**Later**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Neh, Syaoran-kun?" I called his attention.

"Hmm?" He look at me, his once playful amber eyes now showing utter happiness.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled, looking down on the grassy floor of the school's forest.

"What are you sorry fo-" He cut what he said, then chuckled warmly as he realized what I was saying. "Don't worry. They say people in love are blind to their love's flaws so I can overlook that" he grinned.

I smacked his arm, "I'm not THAT flawed!" he kissed my forehead warmly in response.

"So are we together now?" I asked him softly after a few minutes of silence. "What do you Sakura?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Uhmm...Ano...Maybe?" I blushed furiously, covering my face with my hair. He tucked my hair to my ears and smiled at that charming smile of his. "Don't hide okay? You're very cute when you blush" That made me blush harder, if possible.

He suddenly got up and walked towards his car. "Hey Syaoran-kun! Where are you going?" I yelled at him. I was about to run after him when he look back and said, "Wait for me there. I'll just go get something" I nodded my head slowly, not that he could see because he already turned his back on me.

I waited a few minutes, nervously waiting for Syaoran to return. A few minutes turn into a half hour, with no sigh of Syaoran anywhere. 'Don't tell me he changed his mind and left me?' My eyes widened with that thought. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Tomoyo-chan with tears threatening to fall in my eyes.

"To-Tomoyo-chan!"

_"Sakura-chan? Are you okay? You sound like your crying?"_ Tomoyo's angelic voice answered worriedly.

"H-he l-l-left me Tomoyo-chan!" I sniffled.

"I didn't" came Syaoran's familiar voice. I look at him through tear filled eyes to see he was holding dozens of different kinds of flowers into one bouquet. He knelt down and said, " Will you be my girlfriend Sakura Kinomoto?" he smiled.

By now the tears are gone, and with tear streaked face, I run towards Syaoran and hugged him, "Yes!" I even forgot that Tomoyo-chan could still hear us. "Really?" he asked.

"Of course Syaoran-kun!" I released my hold on him and kissed him on the cheek. I wasn't about to kiss him on the lips, okay? I'm not ready to do that yet, and besides I'm already blushing furiously from just kissing him on the cheek, what more if it's on the lips?

"Neh Syaoran?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you took so long to get flowers?"

He scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly, "Eh..Well, those flowers were supposed to be at the car but I couldn't find them anywhere inside so I drove to the nearest flower shop which is far from here"

"Oh"

_"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"_ We froze when we heard Tomoyo's squealing voice. We look around but she wasn't there. So where was she? Then that's when I realized..

_"By the way Syaoran-kun, those missing flowers that's supposed to be in your car? Well Eriol gave it to me earlier, after you guys left"_ she said._ "You bought another, right Syaoran-san? So it's okay that I gave it to Tomoyo-chan"_ came Eriol's voice when Syaoran irritatedly said "What?"

_"BYE SAKURA-CHAN! SYAORAN-KUN!"_ then clicked. They disconnected the call.

I looked at Syaoran and just smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. I became your girlfriend didn't I?" he smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "I love you Sakura"

"I love you too Syaoran"

**Somewhere**

"Hehehehe, they didn't even notice us here?" I gestured to the school's rooftop. "OOOHH! THEY SAID I LOVE YOU'S AGAIN! OH MY GOSH I'VE GOT ANOTHER VIDEO OF SAKURA-CHAN'S CUTENESS!" I squealed.


End file.
